jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Criminal Bases
Criminal Base.]] Overview spawn in the City Criminal Base.]] Criminal Base.]]The '''criminal bases' are the central action and location of where escaped prisoners (criminals) hang out, grap weapons, and change out of their Prison jumpsuit (unless they own the BOSS Gamepass). Inside the criminal bases, there are clothes racks for criminals to remove their prison jumpsuits if they have not already, grab some weaponry, and drive out with a Camaro or (if in the Mountain Criminal Base), a Lamborghini, and if the player has the Crime BOSS Gamepass, they can pick up the Rolls Royce from either one of the criminal bases As of a recent update, BOSS Gamepass gear now spawns in both criminal bases as well. In the mountain base, it spawns on the wall near the exit tunnel. In the city base, it spawns in the side area aside from the main garage area. City Criminal Base The City Criminal Base is located near the city. Some props include numerous empty shipping containers, along with several closed ones. There are currently two buildings, the biggest having the weapons inside, two rooms, and a ladder leading up to the roof. One pistol and two shotguns can be found in the main building on the tables and on the floor. There is also a Prison jumpsuit clothes rack where prisoners can change out of their jumpsuit. This base is near the center of activity, and most players know about it, as this is the most common place for criminals to collect their cash from the Jewelry Store, so you should always look out from a distance for Police. In addition, Police can drive their cars inside the base from the gate at the front or from the side through an open space the next to the train tracks, making this base not so much of a safe place for Criminal(s). There is a Camaro spawn by the shipping containers can be found here. Though this base may seem like a regular shipping yard, there are many buildings that criminals are able to hide in all throughout this base. There is a direct parachute route from the Jewelry Store's roof to this location, so as stated above, it is very active at times. On a crate near the Camaro spawn, the "Dooglefox was here" easter egg is present, but only faintly. Secret Criminal Base The Secret Criminal Base is located near the Town and is easy to miss for new players as there isn't anything to point out it exists except for a faint dirt trail. It has a circular garage with hanging shipping containers, chairs, vending machines that can't be used, and a Camaro spawns inside. At the center of the garage is a pool of deadly magma which can be accessed by a pit on the top of the mountain the base is in. Though due to fall damage and the fact that the lava is deadly, you'll most likely die instantly if you dare enter. If you parachute into the lava and stand on the lava without moving you will not die, though. However, you can't enter the lava from inside the base due to glass walls. The garage extends into a tunnel lit primarily by lamps hanging from wooden beams with a giant red sign saying "EXIT". In the tunnel contains a Prison jumpsuit clothes rack and two tables with two Shotguns and two Pistols on each table. In the back of the tunnel, a Lamborghini spawns there. With the recent "Rocket Fuel" Update, you can actually use your car to ramp into this base, using the same way you'd exit (through the tunnel). But there is a main entrance to the further right and you can just walk or drive in. Unlike the City Base, Police cannot enter through the main entrance unless a criminal opens it, or if they just walk around & inside. Trivia * The Mountain Base was added in the update following the public release of Jailbreak. * In the City Criminal Base, a shotgun & pistol used to spawn next to the Camaro spawn near the shipping containers. * There is an old shotgun mesh that spawns in the interior side room of the City Criminal Base. (It still gives you the normal shotgun). :* As of the Weapons/Items Update, the old mesh has been updated to the current one. * In the Museum Update, the Mountain Base received two NPCs who collect your loot once you're finished robbing the Museum. * On Twitter, Badimo tweeted info about an upcoming gamepass, called “Crime Boss”. Below the tweet was a photo of where the Crime Boss attire and its exclusive car, the Rolls Royce Wraith, is; which is the Mountain Criminal Base. * In the Museum update, 2 camaros were replaced by museum collectors. * In the Weapons/Items Update, a Camaro spawn in Mountain Criminal Base had been replaced by a Rolls Royce Wraith. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Locations